Coverings for architectural structures or features (such as walls and openings, including windows, doors, archways, and the like) (hereinafter “architectural structure” for the sake of convenience without intent to limit) have assumed numerous forms for many years. Some coverings include a panel that defines multiple cells that trap air to increase the insulative factor of the covering. In some coverings, the panels are retractable or extendable across the architectural opening to alter the amount of light passage and visibility through the architectural opening. During retraction of the panel, the cells may collapse to decrease the volume of the cells, thereby providing a smaller panel to store along a side of the architectural opening. During extension of the panel, the cells may expand to increase the volume of the cells, thereby increasing the air trapped within the cells to increase the insulative factor of the panel.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0053989 describes a panel including a support sheet and at least one cell operably connected to the support sheet. The at least one cell may include a vane material operably connected to a first side of the support sheet and a cell support member operably connected to the vane material and configured to support the vane material at a distance away from the support sheet when the panel is in an extended position with respect to the support tube.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2013/0105094 describes a process and system for manufacturing roller blinds which includes structure for performing plural steps including a first step of helically winding slat fabric about a drum, thereby forming a slat product. A second step includes moving the slat product from the drum to a platform. A third step includes winding the slat product about a roller tube to form a roller blind. A fourth step includes moving the blind from the platform to a heat treating device.